Beautiful Wickedness
"Beautiful Wickedness" is the sixth episode of Emerald City. It aired on February 3, 2017. Synopsis Dorothy's confrontation with the Wizard brings her closer to discovering the truth about her past. Lucas goes to great lengths to recover his memory, even if it means allying with West. The Wizard enacts his plan with Langwidere to prepare for the battle to come."Listings - EMERALD CITY on NBC" - The Futon Critic Plot Topeka, Kansas 1996 The Wizard or Frank as he was known before used to work at the Vortex Research Laboratory in Kansas. His coworkers included Dr. Karen Chapman, Dr. Jane Andrews, and Doctor Roberto. During a test run, the vortex chamber malfunctions and somehow transports the four of them to Oz. Emerald City The Wizard reveals to Dorothy that she was born in Oz. He then asks if she's here to kill him. Eamonn with Anna's help is torturing Lucas nearby. They are trying to force him to remember what happened in Nimbo. When nothing works, he goes to inform the Wizard but spots Dorothy and prepares to attack. The Wizard stops him before he can harm her. He claims that she's his guest and requests that Dorothy gives him a bullet from her gun as a gesture of the truce between them. She agrees and in exchange, she gets to see Lucas. Dorothy and Lucas embrace. She tries to convince him to save himself but Lucas is adamant that he wants to know what happened in Kimbo. Much to Dorothy's surprise, West arrives to help reclaim Lucas's lost memories as they are being magically kept from him. The magic placed on his mind was put there by Glinda and can't be removed. West works around it by using Dorothy as a conduit since Lucas and her have a close relationship. The Wizard meets with Elizabeth again to see if she's agreed to build him weapons for the upcoming battle. Elizabeth is angry that she can't see Dorothy so she leaves and Anna is appointed Head of the High Council in her place. Tip runs into Jack and is shocked to learn that he's alive. She tries to apologize and convince him to stay with her. Langwidere gets between them and tells Tip that Jack is now with her after forcing Jack to show Tip his new mechanical heart. Later, the Wizard meets with Langwidere and offers her a proposal. She must use Dorothy's bullet to create weapons and in return, she can take half of them to protect her home. King August calls her away before she can agree. West is able to restore Lucas's memories and learns that Glinda has been working with their mother to build a witch army against the Wizard. Feeling betrayed by her family, West informs the Wizard. The Wizard begins a witch hunt and sends Eamonn to kill Sylvie. With Elizabeth and surprisingly Eamonn's help, Sylvie manages to escape and goes to hide with Toto while Dorothy confronts the Wizard. Dorothy asks the Wizard if he's her father but he says no. It's revealed that Roberto was actually Dorothy's dad and that Frank may have killed him. The Wizard tries to convince Dorothy to give him Slyvie. In return, he'll send her home through the vortex chamber hidden underneath Emerald City. Of course, Dorothy refuses. Suddenly they hear screaming outside and when they go to investigate they find that King August has somehow turned to stone just as he reached the city gates. Lucas, Dorothy, and Sylvie leave in a covered wagon the next day. Elizabeth warns them that Glinda won't be happy with Dorothy's presence. Meanwhile, the Wizard and Eamonn spy on an unaware Elizabeth and Anna. Eamonn chastises the Wizard saying that they shouldn't rely on Dorothy to stop the war. Apparently, before she left, she made a deal with the Wizard. She'd use Sylvie to turn Glinda into to stone in exchange for an express ticket back to Kansas. The Wizard meets with a distraught Lady Ev one last time as she is preparing to leave Emerald City. He finally convinces her to make the guns for him...after fatally shooting Anna in front of them. Gallery Promotional stills References